


So Far (It's Alright)

by Valentia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Spoon Louis, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Little Spoon Harry, M/M, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: Harry had always wondered if there was something like fate. He finds his answer in Louis.This is practically all fluffy fluff with a teeny tiny bit of sweet smut at the end (really only if you squint).





	So Far (It's Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :3  
> This is my first Larry fic and I only wrote it because I watched cute Larry videos on YouTube and when they talked about how they met before X-Factor I thought that they were just really always meant to be, and then I physically couldn't stop myself from writing anymore. It was 2am and that's why this fic is so short, but I hope you like it anway.  
> As always, I'm not a native speaker so please please point any language mistakes out to me. Thank you.  
> Also, please feel free to give kudos and comment, I'm new to the fandom (two months!) and I'd appreciate any kind of feedback.  
> Have fun reading! :)

Harry had always wondered if there was something like fate. Something like destiny. If there was something waiting for him, something inevitable, whether it was good or bad or something in between. He'd often wondered about it, but he'd never quite believed in it. The thought too mind-blowing and overwhelming and earth-shattering, and maybe even a bit frightening.

All of that doubt is washed away now.

He's lying in Louis' arms, awake at three in the morning in their bed at home in L.A. while he feels Louis' shallow breath against his neck where he's curled up behind him, their legs tangled and Harry's back pressed warm and tight and perfect against Louis' chest.

He knows it now. Fate. Has known it since they laid together in Louis' hotel bed the first night of their first tour. Talking. Louis playing with loose strands of Harry's hair and Harry running his hand up and down Louis' side for hours.

They found out that night – that their lives had always been intertwined in some way. Whether it was them being at the same concert on opposite sides of the stage, or being the two finalists of a school band competition, or even the fact that out of thousands and thousands of contestants at the X-Factor castings, it was just the other one that they'd met in the bathrooms (that Harry had accidentally splashed pee on, fate hadn't been very nice in that moment).

They had always been just there in each other's life, never really close, but never too far.

Maybe this is fate, Harry thinks. Maybe they are really meant to be together. Maybe... maybe it's just not a coincidence. Maybe it was just a matter of _time_. Harry likes the thought. It's not frightening anymore. Not with Louis calling him “baby” when no one listens, not with Harry waking up to the sight of Louis kissing down his chin and neck and stomach. Not with both of them knowing that this is what they had been waiting for their entire life. And they were only teenagers when they finally, after ages as it felt, finally found their way into each other's arms. They're only twenty-three and twenty-five now. And yet it feels like they've spent an entire lifetime together.

Louis realizes Harry's awake. He always feels it, and maybe that's just part of why Harry believes that the only place in life he could ever truly belong is next to Louis.

“Hey, love.” It's a quiet mumble against the damp skin of his neck. “Why are you awake?”

Harry revels in the way Louis' voice sounds so sleep-drugged, hoarse. It reminds Harry of long nights they've spent together during days off work, feeling each other, losing themselves in each other's touches and whispers and promises they made being high from loving so much. Those are Harry's favorite nights, and so are the mornings, always, waking up to bruises on his neck and scratches on his back and the blankets and pillows scattered across the room. Harry will never quite get used to that.

“Just thinking, Lou. Go back to sleep.”

“Can't.”

“Can't or won't?”

“Both.”

Harry sighs and feels Louis' palm pressing down on his chest, pulling him even closer. He reaches for it and intertwines their fingers. His hand is warm, and so is his entire body, and even though the blanket has fallen down to barely cover their hips and even though it's December and cold outside, Harry's body is filled with warmth. It's just another thing that Louis does.

“Tell me what you're thinking about,” Louis says as Harry doesn't answer, and he starts kissing his neck, rubbing his nose against Harry's now short hair to breathe in his scent, a mixture of that rosy shampoo he always uses and that is way too expensive to be honest and something that is so unmistakably _Harry_.

“Nothing.”

It's not even a lie. He's not really thinking about anything, just... letting his thoughts wander. He's tired and he doesn't know why he can't sleep since they've gotten in bed three hours ago, but maybe that's just another thing that fate does. Maybe there is a reason for it.

“If it was just nothing, it wouldn't keep you up all night, babe.”

He knows there's no way Louis will go back to sleep before he knows what's up. It's always been this way. Louis watching out for him, listening, caring so much that it makes Harry feel like his heart must be jumping out of his chest at every possible time Louis just so much as looks at him.

Eventually, he puts Louis' hand behind him, detangles their legs and turns around to face him. They're close, so close that he can feel Louis' breath against his lips, but not quite close enough for their noses to touch. It's dark, but the window of their bedroom lets in just enough moonlight that he can make out the silhouette of Louis' head, his hair disheveled and a few strands almost covering his eyes.

Louis' hand slips back around him and rests comforting against the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Harry's always had a thing for that, and so does Louis, and maybe that's the reason he'd grown his hair out in the first place. (Looking back, Harry is sure most decisions in his life could somehow be traced back to Louis. (Fate, he thinks.))

“Just thinking about how me met, you know. And the times we almost met before X-Factor.”

Harry can't see Louis smiling, but he can hear it in his voice as he says, “Yeah, it's kinda weird, right? It's just...”

“...like it was always meant to happen,” Harry finishes.

“Yeah, yeah, exactly. God, that is so cheesy.”

Harry smiles back. “Oh, don't act like you don't love cheesy conversations at three in the morning when we have to get up at six to catch our flight back to London.”

“I've never complained about it, Harold.”

That is just another thing about Louis. He isn't the cheesy type, until he is. But maybe that's just Harry's influence over the years.

“We should sleep,” Harry whispers against Louis' lips as he presses closer to steal a kiss.

“We should,” Louis adds, following Harry's mouth to kiss him a second time.

And then a third time. And a fourth. And a fifth.

And by the sixth time Louis kisses Harry, the hand in his hair travels down his shoulders to rest at the small of his back, and he presses Harry's body closer to himself and tangles their legs back together and his tongue finds its way into Harry's mouth and Harry loses track of the amount of kisses they've shared.

“We should sleep,” Harry says again when Louis lets him breathe, but it's all empty words as soon as Louis inches that one last bit forward so that their bodies are pressed together everywhere. Harry swallows his quiet moan as he feels Louis' cock against his own.

“Don't want to sleep anymore,” he grins against his lips and Harry silently wonders how they can still be like this after five years. It's beautiful and breathtaking every single time.

Harry lets Louis turn him on his back and climb over him, the blanket finally falling off the bed as Louis settles on his thighs and leans down to kiss him.

“If we're meant to be,” he whispers breathless, “I'm sure there is a reason we woke up just now. This could be it.”

Harry smiles, wants to tell him that sex probably isn't the reason for this since it's neither a rare thing for them nor a good timing with both of them tired and having to get up early, but all his unspoken words are drowned by Louis' hands on his skin, his tongue licking into his mouth, his heat enveloping Harry where he's trapped beneath Louis' firm and wanting body.

And he thinks, yes, maybe this is _exactly_ what fate made them wake up for.


End file.
